Find Your Way Home
by Lily1986
Summary: Jess left Stars Hollow when he was 18. He never looked back. Now 10 years and a best seller later, he's back. Everything that happened on the show took place, except Jess coming back in season 4 or 6. After he left in season 3 he never came back. LIT! R
1. Chapter 1

Find Your Way Home

He drove into town for the first time in ten years and noticed that nothing had changed. Everything looked the same way he left it. Life didn't stop because he left, time didn't stand still while he was away. Everything was exactly the same. Everything except him, and who he'd become.

He'd skipped town and ended up with a best seller eventually. It was a long, painful tedious road, but he got there all by himself. It was his proudest accomplishment.

And he owed it all to her. His muse, a girl he hadn't seen in a decade, but would recognize the moment he saw her again. At least he'd hoped so.

He parked his car in front of one Luke's Diner and paused. He thought of what he would say to his uncle whom he'd lost contact with some ten years ago. There was so much to say, so much he owed him. Yet, he could not get out of the stupid rental he'd picked up in Hartford. Sighing he opened the door and slid out.

Before he made it completely inside, he caught a glimpse of his uncle Luke and remembered the first time he walked inside the diner.

He smiled at the memory of his uncle showing a mischievous version of himself around the quaint but productive diner. He remembered the hell he'd caused his first year, and how much he calmed down in his second. Not enough to get a high school diploma, he thought bitterly.

He sighed profoundly and bravely walked inside the diner. The only reaction he could hear was gasps and sudden quietness inside the diner. The change of moods caused his uncle to turn around and notice him for the first time.

"Jess…"

"Hey Uncle Luke, I'm back."

Rory Gilmore was a woman of many talents. At twenty-eight years old she had accomplished many things in her life. She graduated from Yale and became a freelance writer for The New York Times. Being a freelancer gave her the freedom to live in her hometown close to her mother Loralai and step father Luke.

Unfortunately this morning her talents were doing her no good since she could not seem to get her six year old daughter, Lori, ready for school.

"Lori", Rory stressed, "you're going to be late. Mrs. Hendricks doesn't like for you to be late."

"I don't want to go to school!"

"Lori… we've talked about this… you have to go to school…"

"Daddy says I don't… Daddy says he'll buy me a diploma…"

"I bet he said that", Rory mumbled.

It was just like Logan Huntzberger to throw his money around, especially at his daughter. Somehow this always made Rory look like the mean parent.

Logan and Rory dated throughout college. They'd met at Yale her sophomore year and fell in love. When he proposed to her at her graduation, she couldn't accept it. He ended up leaving to San Francisco, but a month later Rory found out of her pregnancy. Logan tried to convince her they needed to be together for the baby, but Rory prided herself on the foundation she'd been raised. She knew she didn't need a man to help her raise her daughter. However, she did want Logan to have a relationship with his daughter; therefore he visits as often as he can.

Rory sighed at the bathroom door she'd been staring down for almost an hour. Lori didn't look like she'd be coming out. But Rory knew better. She'd timed it almost perfect when she heard Loralai coming into the apartment.

"Hello… where is the most beautiful six year old on the planet?"

Immediately the bathroom door opened widely and a small child bounced through the small apartment into her grandmother's arms.

"Lori, where's mommy?"

"Mom… can you dress her now that the bathroom's available", Rory yelled from the inside.

"Yeah honey", Loralai laughed, "trouble again this morning?"

"Lots", Rory mumbled changing for her day. Even though she worked as a freelance writer for The Times, she needed a solid job, so she worked with Loralai and the Inn as a PR. She loved the job, and she loved being able to be close to her mom.

"Well", Loralai said as she was dressing Lori, "look on the bright side… today is the last day of school and now its Summer time. You've both survived your first year… congratulations."

"Gee thanks", Rory muttered.

"Come on", Loralai said picking up Lori, "if we hurry we can have breakfast at Luke's."

"Yey! Grandpa Luke's!"

"Lori, can you say that in front of Grandpa Luke again", Loralai begged her granddaughter.

"Mom", Rory scolded, "don't teach my daughter how to irritate Luke!"

"Fine", Loralai mumbled.

Luke was standing in his office with Jess. Jess looked at the room that was his home for two years. Over the years Luke had turned it into his official office, so that would mean he probably moved.

"You finally moved", Jess tried to break the ice.

"What are you doing here Jess", Luke got straight to the point.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I didn't think you'd believe me unless I showed you", Jess said.

"What is it?"

Jess searched through his messenger bag and took out a wrapped package. He handed it to Luke and watched anxiously as he opened it.

Luke ripped the paper carefully until he saw it was a book. He read the cover and blinked. He had to read it three times before he realized what he was reading.

"Find Your Way Home, written by Jess Mariano", Luke read the cover, "Jess you wrote a book."

"It's actually a best seller. Can you believe it", Jess smiled sarcastically.

"Does that mean you finished high school?"

Jess smiled at his uncle. "I got my GED and went to college. I got a degree in English and started writing. It took me six years to finish this book."

"Wow", Luke couldn't believe it, "just wow. I'm proud of you Jess."

He grabbed his nephew in a hug for the first time in years.

"I'm glad your back, Jess."

"It's good to be back, Uncle Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loralai, Rory and Lori entered the diner heading straight for their favorite table. They sat down and noticed Luke was no where to be seen. Loralai smiled at the thought of her husband realizing he was probably up stairs working on inventory or receipts. She flagged down Cesar and placed an order of coffee for her and Rory.

Rory looked at her watch and noticed just how late they truly were.

"Mom, I really have to go", Rory said, "I've got a convention of the Chinese Art Group coming in and if I leave them alone with Michel I don't know who will survive."

"Poor Chinese people", Loralai laughed, "don't forget your coffee though."

"Can you take Lori to school for me please", Rory asked getting a to-go cup from Cesar.

"Sure honey", Loralai smiled, "we need to get going too. Lori is going to be late and I need to get to the Inn too."

Cesar gave both girls to-go cups of their coffee. Loralai walked with Lori towards Stars Hollow Elementary and Rory walked towards the Dragonfly Inn.

---

Luke left Jess unpacking in the upstairs office. They agreed he might as well stay there for the time being. The place still had a fold out bed and a kitchen area and a bathroom. Anything else he could need, he could borrow from the diner. Also he'd have privacy since Luke no longer lived there. The only issue Luke had was how he was going to tell Loralai and Rory that Jess was back in town. They never left off on a good note. But Jess was family and Luke always took care of his family.

Luke sighed and went to refill the coffee maker when Cesar stopped him.

"Loralai and Rory already came by this morning", Cesar said, "they were in a hurry so they just left."

"Thanks Cesar", Luke mumbled.

"They didn't ask for you so I didn't tell them you were upstairs with Jess."

"Thanks Cesar", Luke repeated.

"Besides", Cesar continued, "I don't know what I would have told Rory. That kid skipped town ten years ago and hasn't been back since."

"Ok Cesar. Thank you", Luke scowled.

Cesar rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

Luke figured he'd better tell the girls of their latest guest before they saw him and died from shock.

---

Rory was at the front desk of the Dragonfly Inn checking over her books again. Somehow she'd mixed up the dates of the convention and was frustrated with Michel's constant nagging.

"Rory", Michel whined, "I need my desk back. If I don't have my desk then I can't work. If I don't work then I can't get my oh so gracious paycheck from your mum."

"Michel, can I have a minute please", Rory sighed, "I need to get back on track here."

"Oh just take your time", Michel mumbled, "you are the boss' daughter therefore you can do whatever you please."

Rory rolled her eyes. Michel can be so annoying sometimes.

Just then Rory's cell phone began to ring and she answered it without even checking the caller Id.

"Hello?"

"What's up Rory?"

"Hey Logan… I'm kind of busy… can I call you back…"

"I just wanted to run an idea by you."

"Shoot."

"What do you think if Lori stayed over here for maybe a week or two of her Summer Break?"

"You mean like over night?"

"Yeah… Lindsay made up a guestroom for her."

"Oh your girlfriend made up a guestroom for my daughter", Rory said sarcastically.

"Our daughter Ror", Logan stressed, "I always make it out there. I thought it'd be cool for her to see California. I'd fly over there and pick her up and then fly her back."

_Because you can just pick up and go and the drop of a hat_, Rory thought.

"I just wanted to run the idea by you and see if you can ask Lori if she wants to."

"Um… sure… If she wants to", Rory sighed. She already knew her daughter would want to.

"Well, we're thinking within the next couple of days because we're going to Disneyland and wanted to take her."

"Sure Logan… I'll ask her…"

"Thanks Ror, you're awesome!"

"Bye Logan."

"Bye Rory."

Rory hung up the phone and suddenly needed a cup of coffee. She stalked into the kitchen, where her mother and Sookie would gather for coffee.

"Rory, baby, you okay", Loralai was suddenly concerned for her daughter.

"Logan wants Lori for two weeks in California."

"What?"

"I've never been apart from her for more than a day…"

"So tell him no."

"I can't deny him wanting to spend time with his daughter, mom", Rory said.

"Yeah, stupid law."

"If Lori wants to then I can't for her not to."

"When does he want her there", Sookie asked.

"Next week", Rory muttered.

"Wow", Sookie said sarcastically, "sure doesn't waste time, huh."

"Lindsay made up a guestroom for Lori and they want to take her to Disneyland. He wants her to like him more so she'll want to live with him."

"Honey, I doubt that's Logan's plan", Loralai smiled.

"No it is… I need to take a break. Clear my head. And I have to pick up Lori from school. I'll meet you at the diner for dinner?"

"Definitely", Loralai said.

"Bye mom. Bye Sookie."

Rory walked out of the kitchen sulking.

"Sook, why is it I can't shield my daughter from any pain", Loralai asked sadly.

"Because if you did", Sookie said softly, "they'd never learn and they'd never grow."

"I hate this."

"I know you do honey. But you went through the same thing with Christopher. You learned and now look at you with Luke. I think Rory needs to skin her knees like you did. And who knows, maybe her Luke is right around the corner."

"I hope so", Loralai mumbled, "I really hope so..."

---

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was going to add two chapters but I had to make posters for a car wash my youth group is doing on Saturday, and now I have to go to bed because I have class. But I promise… this story will be done by the New Year. Even if I don't update it regularly I will be writing regularly. Oh yeah and don't forget to review! I love reviews! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! But please no bashing!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to say thanks again to Diane for showing me how to update! If it weren't for her I'd still be staring at my computer like a complete doofus! I want to thank every one who has reviewed or is going to review. You guys inspire me to keep going with this story. I only hope I can do it justice. I love these characters with all my heart and I would never want to tarnish them. With that note… reviewslove so please send some love my way! I need it! Thanks again!

---

Chapter 3

Rory waved to her daughter Lori as she stepped out of the Elementary school at the end of her day. She smiled sadly knowing that in just a few days Logan would come and take her for two weeks. Rory hugged Lori tightly, squeezing everything out of her.

"Mommy", Lori said gasping, "too… tight… can't… breathe…"

"I'm sorry baby", Rory said, "I just missed you."

"I saw you this morning", Lori said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lori was such a smart little girl. She got that wit from her mom and her laziness from her dad. Unfortunately, she also got from her mom the fact that she can't say no to anyone. That's why Rory knew for a fact Lori would say yes to go spend time with her father.

Rory took her daughter by the hand and began walking towards her house.

"Lori honey", Rory started, "you know who called me today…"

"Daddy?" Smart kid.

"Yes, he wants to know if you want to go visit him and Lindsay in California. He wants to take you to Disneyland…"

"DISNEYLAND? I LOVE DISNEYLAND!"

That was definitely the clincher. Lori was officially hook line and sinker.

"So that's a yes?"

"Are you coming mommy?"

"No baby", Rory stopped and kneeled down to the six-year old's level, "this is just you and your daddy…"

"…and Lindsay…"

"And Lindsay, but you like Lindsay."

"I know", Lori said sadly, "I don't want you to be alone."

Rory smiled sadly. Even though she knew this was her chance to have her daughter stay. She knew it was wrong to manipulate her child that way. It was time to let go. It was the right thing to do.

"Don't stay for me Lori. I won't be alone; I have grandma and grandpa here. But baby, if you want to go and spend time with your father then do it."

"I want to go."

"Then it's settled. I'll call Logan and tell him."

"Are you sure?"

Rory paused. Was she sure? It was another opportunity for her to hold her daughter back. Damn her morals and her conscious.

"Yes baby, I'm sure."

---

Rory was helping Lori with her homework when she noticed it was almost time to meet up with her mom at the diner for dinner. She helped Lori put her stuff away and they headed towards the center of town where Luke's Diner stood.

"Mommy", Lori said, "can I have a cheeseburger?"

"Yeah honey… but remember you get to pick either the fries or the burger… Grandpa won't let you have both…"

"You and grandma eat both."

"That's because we're older."

"I can't wait until I'm older."

"Trust me… you can…"

Rory and Lori walked into the diner and sat at the usual table where Loralai was already waiting.

"You're late", Loralai said.

"Homework was crazy", Rory sighed, "Now I know what I put you through. Why do they give kids homework for the summer? I don't understand…"

"Too keep them busy", Loralai stated obviously.

Luke brought them their dinners simultaneously.

"So", Loralai said as she finished drinking her coffee, "what's the verdict…"

"On", Rory asked.

"Where Lori will be for the next two weeks…"

"She wants to go… so Logan will be by on Friday to get her."

"Honey that's two days away… that's not enough time to be with her…"

"I know but it's only two weeks and it'll go by fast… I'll just keep working and writing for the Times… I'll be busy… I'm fine seriously…"

"Yeah right", Loralai said, "you're doing the blinky thing so I know your lying."

"Not helping mom."

"Sorry…"

Rory started packing her stuff up to head home. "Come on Lori say goodnight to grandma and grandpa, we're going home…"

"I want to sleep over grandma's house…"

"Honey… grandma is tired… another day…"

"Please mommy…"

"Let her Rory", Loralai said, "It's perfect. That way I spend time with her before Logan gets here…"

"You sure mom…"

"Definitely… Luke will love it."

"Fine", Rory mumbled, "I'm going to go then Lori. Kiss for mommy."

"Goodnight mommy", Lori kissed Rory's cheek.

"Goodnight mom", Rory kissed her mother's cheek and called out to Luke, "goodnight Luke!"

"'Night Rory…" he mumbled from behind the register.

As Rory left home, Loralai tried to gather up her things to leave as well.

"Come on Lori", she said, "let's go home…"

"I want to stay with grandpa…"

"Honey…"

"Leave her Lor… I'm getting out early tonight so I'll be home soon…"

"You're closing early…" Loralai asked.

"Yeah", Luke said.

"Alright", Loralai said and kissed Lori's head, "be careful."

"Duh grandma", Lori said.

Loralai smiled at her very intelligent granddaughter and kissed Luke. "See you at home?"

"Yup, I'll be there soon", Luke said, "Go…"

"If I didn't know any better Luke Danes, I'd say you were kicking me out."

"No", Luke said quickly, "I just know how tired you are… so go home and don't wait up…"

"Alright… see you at home…"

Loralai left the diner in the direction of her house and Luke sighed looking at the clock. That was a definite close call. He sighed when he heard the bell chime and saw his nephew walk into the diner.

"Hey Jess", Luke said remembering he wasn't alone in the diner.

---

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I am literally hanging you all by the thinnest thread I could find. The thing is if I did what I know you all want me to do so quickly in the game you'd get bored. I'm reminded of the conversation Luke and Jess had in episode 3x14 Swan Song, and Jess is saying how with Shane he knew what to expect but with Rory he didn't. Luke said something that struck me and to this day I live and deal with my relationships by that. He said, "And you were bored from day one." So sorry if you feel I'm dragging you on, but it's totally on purpose. But I'm not doing it to offend anyone. So love it or hate it, I guess you don't know when they'll finally meet up again. But I can promise you something, I will definitely do it justice. Be patient, cause its virtue. And don't forget to send me your love! Reviewslove!! Until next time, stay thirsty my friends…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Hey Jess."

"Luke…"

"Hey, can you close up for me tonight… we have to get home before Loralai has a cow", Luke said slowly.

"We", Jess asked.

"Yes, we", Luke's gaze landed on Lori.

Jess was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't even seen the little girl. A girl with dark blonde hair and blue eyes he'd seen before.

Jess just shrugged. "Sure Luke… who's the kid?"

"My granddaughter…" he said softly.

"Wait I knew you had a kid, but I thought she was nineteen now… she had a kid when she was fourteen?!"

"What? No! April doesn't have any kids. She's studying at school…" Luke sighed.

"So who are her parents", Jess pressed.

"Rory", Luke answered, "Rory and Logan."

"Husband", Jess asked.

"Ex boyfriend", Luke answered.

"Huh."

In that moment Luke saw the new and improved, mature Jess slip away and the young, irrational, rebellious, world-hating teenage Jess emerge. Luke allowed him to walk up the stairs to the office without another word. He didn't want Jess to find out about the situations they were living like this. He'd leave Jess alone for tonight and get home to his wife. He had a whole night of playtime with his granddaughter. But first he needed to teach her all about secrets.

---

Jess stood in the middle of the office with the door wide open, half expecting Luke to come up and lecture him, but at the same time knowing he wouldn't. He hadn't realized just how much had changed. The town looked the same, but its inhabitants were not. Even Kirk was married to a girl! Jess had to stop staring wide eyed at the woman who would choose to spend her life with Kirk. He couldn't remember her name, it didn't take, but he remember it started with an L. That wasn't important though. Well not half as important as Rory becoming pregnant and having a kid. And she is raising that kid alone without a husband. Jess never expected to be "the one" for Rory. He knew he was never good enough for her. But he never expected her to end up pregnant and single. He wasn't going to judge, because Rory never judged him. Even when she should have, she never did. He owed her that much. Jess could over hear Luke talking to a "Lori". So that was Rory's daughter's name, Lori. It was probably short for Loralai. Jess smiled at the thought. He somehow knew if Rory was ever going to have kids, she'd name the first girl after the dynasty that is Loralai Gilmore. He strained to hear what Luke was telling the little girl because he was speaking so softly.

"_And what are we not going to tell grandma…"_

"_That Jess is here…"_

"_Because it's a…"_

"_A SECRET!"_

"_Shh Lori", Luke said, "not so loud. Jess is sleeping."_

"_Sorry…"_

Jess smiled at the little girl. He knew if he had the chance to get to know her he'd love her. But he could also see that Loralai and Rory had no idea he was in town, and Luke had no intention on telling him. He began to wonder if it was a bad idea that he came in the first place. When he heard the door to the diner close downstairs he grabbed his suitcase and started packing everything he owned. He'll leave Luke a note and lock up with the spare key Luke always left on the threshold.

---

Luke and Lori walked into the house and Lori went straight for Rory's old room. It was now her room. She ran in and noticed a big lump already sleeping on the bed. Lori tip toed back to Luke who was in the kitchen.

"Grandpa", Lori whispered, "someone is in my bed…"

"What", Luke whispered and grabbed the ladle from the kitchen drawer, "stand behind me Lori."

He tip-toed slowly into the room, and raised the ladle above his head. He noticed who the "lump" was. It was Rory sleeping on her old bed, in her old room.

Luke picked up Lori and carried her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on Lor, it's just your mom, and she's tired so you can sleep with grandma and me."

"Yey!"

They shut off all the lights and made their way upstairs to the master bedroom to go to sleep.

---

Rory awoke suddenly in her bed. She looked around and was distorted as to where she was. Eventually she realized she was in her old room at her mother's house. Rory looked at the digital clock next to her bed and realized it was just past one in the morning. She panicked when she noticed Lori wasn't in the room with her. She shot out of bed and ran up the stairs to her mom's room. Once she opened the door and looked inside she saw her mom and Luke with a small six-year old in the middle. Lori was holding on to Luke tightly, so Rory figured that must be how they fell asleep. Now that she was calm again, she walked back downstairs, but couldn't go back to sleep. Her heart was still racing. Rory slipped on her slippers and decided she'd go for a walk to clear her head. She remembered to take her cell phone incase her mother woke up and got worried.

Rory walked out the front door of the house and just walked. She walked through town, past the high school, past Mrs. Kim's antique shop, past Gypsy's car shop. Wherever her feet would take her, she allowed them to lead her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rory and Jess see each other in chapter 5! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now…. The chapter you've all been waiting for… I hope it's to your liking…

Chapter 5

Jess knew he needed to get out of town before sunrise but he couldn't leave without seeing this place one more time. He knew now more than ever he wasn't coming back. Not ten years from now, not even twenty years from now. No one's life stopped when he left, they all kept on going. Some of them didn't even remember him when they saw him today. And those who did, remembered him as the hoodlum who wreaked havoc on their town ten years ago. He'd correct them and say eleven because he didn't do anything to anybody his last year in Stars Hollow.

He was glad he wrote that book the way he did. He'd made everyone look like a douche, except for her. He'd never taint who she was, and now she doesn't even care to know anything about him. He was through with it. He was through wallowing and pining after her, he was through trying to make amends, and he was through with this town. He slowly got up from his sitting position on the bridge. He was about to walk towards his car, when he heard a branch snap from the other direction.

---

Rory couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. She'd seen a figure from far away and knew it was him. She'd even blinked a few times to see if he was real. Rory Gilmore had not thought of Jess Mariano in eight years. The only time she pinned after him was her freshman year of Yale, which was right after he left. After that she'd met Logan, and Jess had become a distant memory. Then Lori had come along, and for the last six years, Rory has thought of no one but her daughter.

She was going to stay still and wait for him to leave. But a stupid swan walked right by her stepping on small branches. Now Jess was looking in her direction and she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know what to do.

---

Jess was still looking in the direction the sounds had come from. He couldn't see anyone because it was so dark, but he knew someone or something was there. He figured he didn't want to be eaten by some sort of animal so he started walking towards his car.

Once he reached his car he hopped in, revved the engine and got out of there.

---

Rory didn't stay in one place for too long. She started walking back from where she came towards her house. She was passing by the high school and the gazebo when she had to cross the only streetlight in Stars Hollow. It was red so she started crossing.

---

Jess was in a hurry and was circling the gazebo to get out town. It was two already and he didn't want to risk being seen. He was coming up to the only stop light in Stars Hollow right in front of Luke's Diner and had to come to an immediate stop for a pedestrian.

---

Rory crossed the street without looking up. She was about to go into Luke's Diner for some coffee. She reached up and grabbed the spare key and walked inside.

---

Jess saw the pedestrian just go straight for the key he'd left on the threshold and walk inside. He panicked. What if someone was watching him as he closed? He didn't want Luke to end up robbed. He parked his car in the middle of the street and got off to question the apparent thief.

He walked in and cursed the bell over the door, killing any element of surprise he could have had.

Rory, with her back to the door, opened her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it, the first crime Stars Hollow had seen in her entire time living there and it was happening to her.

Jess walked around the counter and stopped when he saw who it was.

Rory closed her eyes tightly and reached for the coffee pot. She raised it above her head and planned to hit her "attacker" over the head.

"Rory stop!"

Rory opened her eyes for the first time and saw who was standing in the diner with her.

"Jess?"

----

Loralai Gilmore woke up suddenly in her bed. She saw the time was a little after two and went downstairs for coffee. She grabbed the pot and felt suddenly weird. She thought of Rory. She knew Rory was in the room sleeping though, so she went to go check on her. When she walked in the bed was empty and unmade. She panicked and ran upstairs.

She bolted into her room over to Luke's side to wake him.

"Luke… Luke…"

"Hmmm…"

"Rory is gone."

---

"What are you doing here", Rory asked shock evident in her voice.

"I can ask you the same question", Jess said prying the pot from her hand and placing it on the counter, "its well after two… shouldn't you be home…"

"Couldn't sleep", Rory stated.

"So you walk to the diner for coffee you probably have at home?"

Jess smiled. He knew to Rory this plan made sense.

"It made sense at the time."

"I bet", Jess said leading her to the table. He lowered a chair for her and himself. She sat down in one, he in the other.

"How are you Rory", Jess asked.

"I'm good Jess", Rory said, "and you?"

"Pretty good", Jess said.

He'd gotten good at the small talk over the years. He needed to keep the conversation general. He didn't want to mention he had met her daughter earlier in the evening.

"So how long you in town for Jess", Rory asked.

"Actually, I was on my way out of town."

"What? Why?"

"I was here all day", Jess smiled, "I have to get back to work."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. He was there all day and he really should get back to work.

"Where are you living? What are you working in?"

"Whoa… slow down", Jess laughed.

"Sorry, you know me", Rory said, "Especially when I get excited."

"You're excited to see me…" Jess said slowly.

"Well not excited excited… but you know happy… well not happy in that way happy… you know… "

"Rory", Jess said, "I know what you meant… This suddenly feels like déjà vu."

"And you're teasing me", Rory said smiling at the memory.

"No I'm not", Jess smiled, "I thought it was cute then…"

"And what about now…" Rory said seriously.

"Oh um… yeah it's cute… not cute cute… but you know", he cleared his throat nervously.

"Relax Mariano, I know", Rory smiled.

"Now you're patronizing me."

"Me… nah…"

Jess smiled.

"Well I better go", he said getting up, "I want to be back in Philly by morning."

"Philly?"

"Yeah I own a publishing house down there…"

"Very sleek Mr. Mariano."

"Thank you Ms. Gilmore."

"You should stay", Rory blurted.

"What", Jess stopped mid-step.

"I mean", Rory suddenly gained confidence, "if you really have to work then definitely you need to go, but if not you should stay."

"Why?"

"Well, we could catch up. It's been ten years. There's so much that has happened. And you and I should catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah", Rory said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you are curious to see when and where I got this idea. Check out a link to a video on you tube. Reviews equal love! Remember! Until next time, stay thirsty my friends…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday came sooner than expected. Rory hadn't seen Jess since that late Wednesday night at the diner. She was so busy getting as much Lori time as she possibly could. But in just a few hours Logan would be coming to pick her up and take her to San Francisco.

"Lori", Rory said entering her daughter's bedroom to wake up.

Lori was already awake packing up her last minute things for the flight.

"Remember no liquids in your carry-on… you don't want to be delayed at the airport."

"I know mommy", Lori said, "You told me…"

"And behave well for daddy. Don't let go of his hand in the airport."

"Yes mom."

"What am I missing?"

"Have fun", Lori said almost mockingly.

"Very funny", Rory said, "so what do you want to do today until daddy comes?"

"I want to see grandma and grandpa."

"Get dressed and we'll go to the Inn and the diner."

"Okay mommy…"

Rory got up to get dressed herself when her daughter called her, causing her to turn around.

"Yeah babe…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory smiled and went to get changed.

---

Rory walked into the Inn looking for Loralai almost immediately. She waved hello to Michel and led Lori straight to the kitchen.

"Hey mom", Rory said when she walked in.

"Hey, I didn't know I had visitation rights today! I would of worn my Sunday best."

"Lori wanted to see you before she left."

"I wanted to see her too", Loralai smiled at her granddaughter opening her arms.

Lori ran into her grandmother's embrace. "I'm going to miss you grandma."

"I know baby", Loralai smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

Loralai smiled at her granddaughter.

"Hey Sookie", she called out, "don't you have cookies back there… for Lori."

"Yes I do", Sookie called from the other side of the kitchen exposing a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, "come and get 'em."

Once Loralai noticed Lori was entertained with Sookie, she led Rory out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

"So", she started.

"So what", Rory said, "Logan will be here at noon to get her and she wanted to see you and Luke before she left."

"I know that…"

"So what is the deal", Rory wondered.

"You never told me", Loralai stated obviously.

"Told you what…"

"Where you went the other night… I wake up in the middle of the night and you're gone… no note… nothing… then you come back and don't say a word…"

"I went for a walk. It was nothing."

"Honey, Luke told me something last night."

"What?"

"Jess… is back…"

Rory lowered her gaze and shrugged her shoulders. "I know."

"You know?"

"I saw him the other night… when I went for my walk…"

"And…"

"Nothing happened… we talked…"

"You talked? About what?"

"Boring stuff… he's work mostly…"

"Ok… well… Luke says he's staying a few days."

"Yeah…"

"You okay with that?"

"Mom… it's been a decade… I think I'm over it."

"You think… or you know…"

"I know I'm over him."

"You're sure."

"Positive… things are definitely different now."

"Ok babe… if you say so…"

"I do say so. Well I better grab Lori and take her to the diner."

"I'll come with."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't forget to check out the video by **Bedfordgirl**. She gave me the idea for this fic. It's on the main page. Remember… reviews equal love!!! Until next time… stay thirsty my friends!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am definitely not going to tease you guys. This chapter is going to be pretty intense. It'll be long, because that's what you guys want. And Jess will meet Lori and Logan, officially. Remember, this is slight AU if you want to call it that because Jess never made that appearance in season 6. So without further ado, on with the story!

Chapter 7

Rory, Lori and Loralai walked into Luke's Diner talking a million miles per hour like they usually did when together. They came in and took their usual table waving hello's to everyone they knew. All the patrons in the diner crowded around Lori; because they knew she'd be gone for two weeks. They loved her just as much as they loved Loralai and Rory.

Rory couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that her daughter wouldn't be there in the next few hours.

"Lori", Ms. Patty was saying, "I want you to practice your dance steps while you're in California. Just because you're not here, doesn't mean you can just slack off."

"Yes Ms. Patty."

"Oh I'm going to miss you darling", she hugged the little girl.

Kirk and Lulu came by their table next. They hugged Lori Gilmore and wished her a good trip. Every one in town loved this little girl and protected her as if she were their own. Even Taylor came by and patted her on the head to wish her a safe trip. By the time Luke came around, Lori was near tears whispering to Rory she didn't want to leave.

"Baby", Rory soothed, "daddy's already on the flight to get you… everyone will still be here when you get back…"

"How about I make you your favorite food as a sort of bon voyage", Luke smiled.

"Pancakes", Lori beamed.

"Whatever you want", he insisted.

"Thanks grandpa", Lori hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Luke", Rory said.

"Yeah thanks Luke", Loralai smiled, "you know how I like my pancakes."

"You get no pancakes", Luke ordered, "you promised to start to eat healthy."

"I'll start Monday."

"Loralai…"

"But its Lori's bon voyage."

Luke glared and Loralai covered her eyes while turning to Rory.

"Is he glaring", she asked.

Rory smiled. "Yeah."

"Make him stop."

"Loralai", Luke scolded.

"Fine", Loralai sighed, "I'll have a nice grapefruit…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… dad…"

Loralai smiled with her comment for effect. Luke pulled back his glare and smiled at her.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you", Loralai beamed.

He kissed her gently causing Rory and Lori to gag.

"Gross", they both said simultaneously.

In that moment Jess Mariano walked down the stairs into the diner. Everyone stared at him and then at Rory; back and forth. One would have thought they were watching a tennis match. They townspeople held their collective breaths when they saw Jess walking towards Rory.

"Hey Rory", he smiled cockily.

"Hey Jess", she smiled coyly.

"How are you", he continued politely.

"Good and you", she followed his lead.

"Very good", he said looking around the diner making eye contact with a few people gathered.

"Jess, I want you to meet my daughter Lori", Rory said, "Lori this is mommy's old friend, Jess."

Lori immediately looked at Luke remembering their promise. Luke smiled and only then did she greet Jess.

"Hi", she said shyly.

"Hey", Jess greeted.

"Honey", Rory saw the exchange between her daughter and Luke and found it weird, "is there a reason you needed approval from Luke for anything…"

"No", the little girl defended.

"Loralai Emily Gilmore", Rory stressed.

Luke had walked off to another customer by then so Lori confessed.

"Ok, but please don't tell grandpa I told you", Lori said.

"Fine, now tell me", Rory said.

"I met Jess Wednesday", Lori whispered.

"Honey, is that all", Rory asked softly.

"Yes, and grandpa told me I shouldn't tell you until he did."

"I understand", Rory smiled, "now don't you think you were a bit rude to Jess."

"I'm sorry", the little girl apologized to Jess.

"It's not a problem", Jess said, "Hey if your mom says its okay do you want some ice cream? We've got cones…"

"Cones", Lori asked surprised, "grandpa never has cones…"

"Nonsense", Jess smiled at Rory, "ice cream is always better in cones, right Ror?"

"Right", Rory smiled at the memory.

"I got some last night from Doose's", Jess continued and spoke to Lori, "so you want?"

"Mommy", Lori asked.

"Sure", Rory said, "just this once because you know you can't have ice cream for breakfast."

"Yey", Lori smiled.

"Come on", Jess said, "Let's go get you some ice cream…"

The little girl grabbed Jess' hand, mostly out of habit. Rory noticed and looked at Jess to make sure it was okay. Jess smiled, so she knew it was. He and her daughter went behind the counter. Jess picked Lori up and sat her on the counter, giving her rules and telling her to be careful and not to fall. Rory smiled from her seat across the diner. If someone told her ten years ago that Jess Mariano would be bonding with her daughter she would have laughed.

Loralai was watching the entire exchange while sitting next to her daughter. She couldn't help but smile, knowing the young man in front of her was not the same boy who walked out on her daughter ten years ago.

"Its funny how things change", Loralai mentioned to Rory.

"Hmm", Rory mumbled still watching Jess interact with her daughter.

"If someone would of told me ten years ago Jess Mariano would be bonding with my granddaughter I would of laughed at them", Loralai commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing", Rory turned to her mom.

"Its weird", Loralai nodded her head.

"Definitely weird", Rory agreed, "but a good weird."

"Definitely a good weird", Loralai agreed.

For the first time ever, mother and daughter agreed about something on Jess Mariano. That did not go unnoticed by both parties.

They continued to watch the scene in front of them unfold.

Jess was telling Lori about Ayn Rand and what a political nut she was. He begged her not let her mom make her read _The Fountainhead_.

"I read it", Lori said.

Jess was taken aback. "How old are you", he asked.

"I'm six", she said eating her ice cream cone.

"And you read that book", he asked.

"Yeah", Lori said, "mom said it was her favorite so I tried reading it. Mom helped me. She'd read to me when I got stuck. We read it over Winter break this year."

"You're smart", Jess said, "just like your mom."

"Thank you", Lori smiled.

"You're smart too", Lori said, "You like books."

"I work with books", he told her.

"What do you do", she asked.

"I own a publishing house", he stated, "I wrote a book."

"Did people buy it", Lori asked innocently.

"Yeah", he smiled, "Weird huh?"

"Very", she said, "but good weird."

"I agree", Jess smiled.

If someone would have told him ten years ago he'd be bonding with Rory's kid he would have growled at them and told them how much he hated kids. This one wasn't bad. It was like talking to a mini Rory, and suddenly he was launched back to ten years before when Rory and he sat on the bridge talking about Rand and Hemingway.

"Do you like Ernest Hemingway", Jess asked anticipating the answer.

"I like him", Lori said, "The first book I ever read was _The Old Man and the Sea_."

"One of his bests", Jess stated.

"I agree", Lori said, "the way he conquered that fish is kind of how we conquer our goals and dreams in life."

"How very philosophical", Jess smiled.

Lori stared at him with a blank face. "I'm six."

"Philosophical just means that you are perceptive and you use knowledge for your wisdom. You're a smart kid, just like your mom."

"Thanks", Lori said, "Daddy says so too."

It was the first time the little girl had mentioned her father. Jess didn't want to pry, but he'd probably get the most honest response from the child sitting in front of him finishing up her ice cream cone.

"Who is your dad", he asked.

"Logan Huntzberger", Lori stated, "him and mommy broke up before I was born. But he visits a lot. He's coming to pick me up later; I'm going to California for two weeks."

"Very nice", Jess said, "I spent some time out there when I was eighteen."

"Did you like it", she asked.

"I'm not a beach kind of guy", he stated, "but it was nice."

"I know I'm going to like it", Lori said, "Daddy is taking me to Disneyland."

"Disneyland is cool", Jess said then realized how much cool points he lost with that comment. He immediately hoped no one heard him.

"It is", Lori asked.

"I took my little sister a few times when we were out there."

"Cool", Lori said, "I can't wait to go."

---

Rory was shocked that her little girl could hold the attention of Jess for this long. Back then no one could hold his attention this long, well except for her. But she definitely used different tactics. Rory looked out the window, but noticed a figure she recognized coming towards the diner. It was still too far away to see who they were so she paid no mind. It wasn't until they came closer that she noticed it was Logan Huntzberger. By then it was too late and he was already walking into the diner.

"Hey Rory, Loralai", Logan said as soon as he walked in, "where's the munchkin."

Lori heard the voice of her father and turned around, "Daddy!"

With help from Jess she was able to get off the counter. She ran into her father's arms. He picked her up and washed her with kisses.

"Logan", Rory was a little shocked, "what are you doing here… I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours…"

"I was able to get an earlier flight, and here I am."

"Great", Rory smiled awkwardly.

"I hope its okay", he said, "I just couldn't stay away a while longer from my princess."

"I missed you daddy", Lori said.

"I missed you too", he said and kissed her cheek.

"It's definitely okay. What time's your flight", Rory asked.

"Eight O'clock", Logan stated, "that gives us the day…"

"Nice", Rory said, "we were just finishing up breakfast."

"Oh I can join you", Logan was already sitting down with Lori on her lap, "I left home before sunrise and didn't eat. We both know airline food sucks."

"It does suck", Rory agreed.

"Well Logan", Loralai was tired of being ignored, "have breakfast and then we can all go to the house."

"That sounds lovely, Loralai", Logan said.

In that moment Jess came by to offer coffee.

"Coffee", he asked.

"Oh yeah thank you", Logan said without really acknowledging him.

"Dad", Lori said, "This is Jess… he's my new friend."

"Hey", Logan said.

"He and mommy used to be friends a long time ago."

"Oh yeah", Logan said smiling at Rory; "you guys date?"

"Yes", Rory answered, "we used to date."

"It's nice to meet you man", Logan stretched out his hand and shook Jess'.

"Same here", Jess said.

"Well, can I have some eggs Benedict, toast, sausage and bacon please", Logan ordered.

"Sure", Jess repeated the order back, "eggs Benedict, toast, sausage and bacon, coming right up."

Rory watched Jess for any signs of him being uncomfortable. He didn't show any, so she relaxed.

He walked off to place Logan's order with Cesar.

"So, Logan", Rory started trying to make small talk, "how was you're flight."

"Long", he said and then looked at his daughter eating her pancakes, "but completely worth it."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, the only reason why I'm updating again today is because I've had an extremely wonderful day today. My church youth group had a car wash and we raised $277 for an event we're having in January. That was so amazing and I thank God! So you guys get another chapter. This one is also a bit longer and definitely not a filler, like the last one was. Logan will not be a jerk. He'll have his jerky moments, because that was his character on the show. Very cocky and liked to throw around the fact he had money. But do not expect the same encounter between Logan and Jess, which the show gave them. That was a completely different scenario. Logan and Rory were together and he was jealous. Think of Logan as this fic's Christopher. With that said, remember reviews equal love. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Until next time, stay thirsty my friends…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory and Logan sat in the kitchen of her quaint apartment while Lori watched TV on the couch. They were both quiet and Rory felt extremely awkward. A piece of her still didn't want him to take Lori for two weeks.

"Ok", Logan sighed after watching her for twenty minutes, "what's on your mind?"

"Huh", Rory mumbled, "nothing…"

"Rory", Logan laughed, "I know you better than that…"

"Just thinking…"

"About Jeff", Logan smiled.

"It's Jess", Rory said realizing he'd tricked her, "and no."

"Yeah right", Logan said, "so what's his story?"

"There is no story", Rory stated getting up to put her coffee mug in the sink.

Logan turned to face her. "I don't believe you. Tell me…"

Rory folded her arms across her chest and started at her shoes. "He left when we were in high school. He didn't say good bye and I never heard from him again. I graduated and went to Yale, met you, had Lori and now he's back."

Logan smirked. "So he's the one huh?"

"The one what", Rory asked.

"I always knew we wouldn't work Ror", Logan stated, "I'd hoped it and Lord knows I tried but your heart was never fully mine."

"What are you talking about", Rory asked leaning against the counter.

"You never got closure with this guy", Logan said, "and now he's back… are you even questioning that at all…"

"I've been questioning it since I first saw him back in town."

"Rory", Logan said, "you know I will back you up in what ever decision you make."

"Logan", Rory sighed, "he didn't come back for me."

"How do you know", he asked.

"Why would he", she asked, "It's been so long…"

"I think you need to ask him that."

Rory shrugged.

"He's a lucky guy", Logan stated, "He has your heart so he's a lucky guy."

"Thank you", Rory smiled.

"We better get going for the airport", Logan was getting up, "Lori, get your stuff princess."

"Yes daddy", Lori gathered her luggage.

"Do you need a ride", Rory asked.

"We got the rental", Logan said picking up his daughter's things.

"Right", Rory sighed deeply, "well… I guess this is it…"

"She'll be fine Ror", Logan said, "I promise."

"I know", Rory said bending down to her daughter's level to hug her, "behave for daddy." 

"Yes mom", Lori said, "I love you."

"I love you baby", Rory kissed her forehead.

"We'll call when we get there", Logan promised and kissed Rory's head.

"Have a safe trip", Rory waved from the door.

They were gone and suddenly the apartment felt bigger than ever.

---

Rory had been walking around town thinking. She missed her daughter but knew they weren't in California yet. She was walking aimlessly when she found herself in front of Luke's diner. She could see Jess inside counting receipts and she noticed it was after ten so the diner was closed. Still, that didn't stop her from walking in.

Jess looked up from his tedious work and saw Rory walking towards the counter.

"Is Luke gone for the night", she asked sitting down.

He reached for the coffee pot behind him and poured her a cup. "Yes and its fresh."

"Thank you", she muttered and took a slow sip.

He continued counting his receipts.

They stayed silent that way until her cell phone rang. She looked up at Jess but he acted completely indifferent so she answered it, even though she was breaking Luke's only rule.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey", it was Logan, "we landed."

"How was the flight", Rory asked.

"It was great", Logan said, "but Lori's asleep. We're in the cab now on the way to the house."

"Logan", Rory said, "please have her call me as soon as she wakes up. It doesn't matter the time."

"Sure thing Ror", Logan said, "talk to you soon!"

She hung up and put the phone away.

"They landed", she said to no one in particular.

"Hmm…"

"Did I do something", Rory was starting to get defensive.

"You didn't do anything", Jess said but never looked up.

Rory nodded her head. "Fine, thanks for the coffee, have a great night."

She got up off the stool and left. Jess watched her walk towards her house from behind the counter. As much as he knew he should apologize to her for being rude, he didn't want to chase her. Chasing Rory never amounted to anything anyway. Especially when she already had someone in her life.

---

The phone ringing woke Rory up. She reached over and answered without checking the caller id.

"Hello", she answered groggily.

"Mom?"

"Lori", she sat up, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah", Lori said, "dad said you wanted me to call."

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

Rory looked over and saw it was two o'clock in the morning.

"So how was the flight", Rory asked leaning against her pillows.

"I fell asleep", Lori said, "but it was okay… how's grandma and grandpa?"

---

"Rory", Michel called, "the golf convention canceled… they'll call back to reschedule."

Rory groaned. She was so sleepy. She stayed on the phone with Lori for about two hours and was up by six in the morning for work. She was only able to sleep two hours after the call. But it was worth it. She missed her daughter, but knew she was having a great time.

"Rory", Loralai offered her a cup of coffee, "why don't you stay with me and Luke for the next two weeks… that way you're not alone in that apartment."

"Its fine mom", Rory said taking a long sip of the coffee.

"If you change your mind", Loralai smiled, "the offer stands."

"Thank you", Rory said taking another sip of coffee.

"So what'd Lori say", Loralai asked.

"She loves it over there."

"I figured she would", Loralai smiled, "I'm glad she's having fun."

"Yeah", Rory smiled.

"That Luke's nephew is here Loralai", Michel walked into the kitchen, "he says he has something for you from Luke…"

"What could it be", Loralai was about to walk out when one of the waiters called her for an emergency in the dining room with one of the guests, "Rory, I have to handle this… can you handle Jess?"

She was out the door before Rory could even answer. Rory slid off the stool she was sitting on and went to go see what it was Jess needed.

She found him standing in the center of the room carrying a big box.

"Hey", she greeted, "mom had an emergency… can I help you?"

"Luke just asked me to drop this off", Jess nodded towards the box.

"What is it", she asked.

"He didn't say", Jess mumbled.

"Well, you can just place it on the counter for now", she directed him.

He set it off to a corner so it wouldn't be in the way of the check in area.

"So how are you Jess", Rory asked.

"Fine", he said while picking up his things to go.

Rory realized he wasn't going to return the pleasantries. "I'm fine too", she said.

"Huh", he mumbled and left.

Rory watched him leave wondering what his problem was. She looked at the box and went to open it. She smiled at the contents inside. Luke had delivered everything he owned that dealt with golf. He knew there was a convention coming and now the Inn had clubs and tees to offer its guests. Rory smiled at the thought of her step father. She stopped smiling however, when she thought of his nephew.

---

Jess walked back into the diner and went straight up the stairs. He'd received a call from his editor earlier that day asking for the chapters of his latest novel. The problem was he was going through a writer's block and hadn't written a thing. He sat down at the desk his uncle had in the middle of the room and looked around. He saw pictures of the family all over. He never pegged Luke to be a picture kind of guy, but he figured that was Loralai's touch.

Jess saw a picture behind a family portrait and stood up to get a better look. When he picked up the frame and realized it was he and Rory ten years ago. Rory was smiling and he was smirking at the camera. He remembered Loralai took the picture on Christmas Day. He smiled at the memory. He'd worked extra hours at Wal-Mart just to buy Rory's present that year. He remembered her expression when he gave it to her. A gold necklace with a heart pendant, it was more than he'd ever given any girl he dated. He sighed and put the frame back where it belonged.

Sitting down at the desk he opened his laptop and realized he had the perfect idea for his next novel.

---

"What'd Jess want", Loralai asked her daughter when she found her later in the day.

"He came to drop off a package from Luke for the golf convention."

"Oh good", Loralai smiled, "you okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking…"

"About Lori?"

"Well yeah", Rory said, "but I was thinking about Jess."

"Jess?"

"Yes."

"Yes its Jess."

"Mom… not again."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist", Loralai said.

"It's just he's been acting weird with me", Rory said.

"Weird how", Loralai asked.

"He's like indifferent to me. Like he doesn't… I don't know…"

"Doesn't what babe?"

"Like me", Rory said.

Loralai was now confused.

"Not like like… just it's like he doesn't think of me as a person who would have a conversation with…"

"Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"Like he'd tell me anyway", Rory muttered.

"He's not the same kid you dated when you were eighteen babes", Loralai said, "Give him a chance to explain."

"I guess", Rory said.

"There you go", Loralai smiled, "hey I just got an idea. Let's have dinner tonight at the house and invite Jess."

"You think he'd come?"

"Sure", Loralai said, "and I'll even let him drink a beer."

"Cute mom", Rory smiled.

"We don't lose anything by asking."

"True", Rory sighed.

"I'll run the idea past Luke and he can ask him", Loralai said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am a LIT fan. That's all I'll say about where this story is going. Bear with me. I'm still developing some story lines. Remember reviews equal love!! Until next time… stay thirsty my friends…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jess was sitting at Luke's desk typing on his laptop when Luke came into the office.

"Hey", Luke said side stepping around Jess' things.

"Hey", Jess greeted never looking up from his computer screen.

"What are you doing", Luke asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Working", monosyllabic Jess had returned.

"Huh", Luke nodded his head.

Jess sighed closing his laptop. "Do you need something?"

"I need you to get dressed and ready for dinner."

"Excuse me", Jess said getting up from the chair.

"Loralai invited you to dinner and you're going", Luke said.

"No, I'm not."

"Jess", Luke said, "I don't ask you for anything and I never will. I just need this one thing. Have dinner at the house tonight. Lori is in California with Christopher so Rory will be there."

"I'm surprised they want me there."

"Why do you say that", Luke asked sitting down, "you and Rory seemed friendly the other day."

"That was before I met Lori's dad", Jess stated.

"Ok I'm not following", Luke smiled, "wait… you think…"

Jess gave Luke a look that said all he needed to know.

"They're not together Jess", Luke confessed, "Rory and Logan broke up the day of her graduation after he proposed. Then she found out she was pregnant and they're friendly for Lori's sake. Rory and Logan aren't getting back together."

Jess leaned against the desk. "I was such a jerk to her."

"Yeah well she knows how you are", Luke said, "Just apologize."

"Hey Luke", Jess called, "have you ever regretted something so bad that you wish you could go back in time and change everything?"

"Don't do this to yourself", Luke said leaning against his desk next to his nephew, "everything happens for a reason, including you leaving. Look at you now, a published author with a best seller. You own a publishing house… Jess you've accomplished what no one ever thought you would."

"Except her", Jess mumbled.

"Excuse me", Luke didn't understand him very well.

"No one", Jess sighed looking at his uncle, "except her."

Luke patted his nephew on the back.

"I always knew it too", he confessed.

---

The doorbell rang and Loralai ran down the stairs to open it.

"Luke! They're here!"

"I'm coming", Luke mumbled coming down the stairs.

Loralai opened the door to Rory and ushered her in.

"Hey sweets", she greeted.

"Hey mom", Rory hugged her mother and then Luke.

"I'm going to go and check on dinner", Luke excused himself.

Rory noticed her mother's smile and laughed. "You're awfully happy… did you and Luke you know…"

Loralai grinned.

"Gross mom", Rory made a face.

"I'm kidding", Loralai said, "he's been cooking."

"Okay", Rory said hanging her coat on the rack, "what are you so happy about?"

Loralai grabbed her daughter's hand and led her to the couch.

"I have some news", Loralai said, "and I was going to wait until dinner to tell everyone but I can't hold it in anymore."

"What is it", Rory asked.

"I have not even told Luke yet", Loralai said, "I wanted you to know first."

"Shoot mom", Rory smiled.

"I'm pregnant", Loralai whispered.

Rory was speechless. "Are… are you sure?"

"I took a test and it came out positive so I went to the doctor's office today and yes I am pregnant."

"Mom", Rory smiled, "that's amazing… Luke is going to be ecstatic."

"I know he is", Loralai smiled.

The doorbell rang again. Rory turned her head towards it but didn't move to answer it.

Loralai saw her daughter's expression and got up. "I'll get it sweets."

She opened the door to Jess.

"Hey Jess", she greeted smiling.

"Loralai", he nodded.

"Come in", she stepped aside and let him in, "can I take your coat?"

"Yeah sorry", he said shrugging of his coat.

"Don't be", she smiled, "come on. Dinner should be ready soon. We can wait in the living room."

She hung his coat on the rack and led him to the living room.

"Have a seat Jess", she offered.

He chose to sit on the love seat opposite from Rory.

"Hi Rory", he greeted.

"Hi Jess", she repeated.

"Well", Loralai said, "I better go and check to see what is taking Luke so long."

Loralai stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey", she crept up behind Luke, "we have to love scorned young adults in there. I need a buffer."

"What", Luke asked.

"Come on", Loralai took his hand and led him to the living room.

---

The four of them sat at the table silently eating. Loralai couldn't take it anymore. She was itching to announce her news and during dinner was as good at time as any.

"Everyone", she spoke loudly, "I have an announcement."

Three pairs of eyes stared at her.

She took a deep breath and, "Luke honey… I'm pregnant."

His eyes opened big. "What? You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! We're having a baby?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my God", he yelled again and kissed her.

"Congratulations", Rory and Jess said simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Thanks", Luke and Loralai said.

Rory and Loralai were talking a million miles a minute about baby clothes, baby names, baby showers, et cetera. Luke and Jess looked at each other. Jess smiled proudly at his uncle and Luke knew his nephew was happy for him so he nodded in return.

---

The end of the night came almost too soon. Rory and Jess hadn't said two things to each other the whole night.

Rory sat on the porch drinking a cup of coffee and she could hear Jess bidding good bye to her mom and Luke. She heard him be polite and thank them for the invite. Something she never thought she'd hear come out of Jess Mariano's mouth. When she heard the door open she froze. He walked down the steps, but instead of leaving sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry", he said softly.

Rory looked at him. Shock was obviously etched on her face and he smiled knowing he could still shock her at times.

"I was a jerk", he continued, "Can we start over."

"Start over to when", she asked, "Two days ago or ten years ago?"

"Two days ago is a start", he said.

"What are you doing Jess", she asked.

"I'm trying to apologize but it's not turning out how I thought."

"No I mean", she looked at him, "what are you doing back."

"I don't know…"

"You can't just wander into our lives again", she said, "not now."

"I'm just trying to make amends here…"

"Why", she asked, "it's been ten years… I never thought of you again… why are you back… it was so much easier…"

"You told me to stay…" he yelled at her.

"I think I had an aneurism!"

"Fine", he said getting up, "I'm leaving."

He started walking away towards the diner. Rory watched him leave. She got up and walked into the house.

"Honey", Loralai walked followed her to her room, "what's wrong?"

"I yelled at him", Rory said, "I yelled at him and told him to leave."

"Oh sweetheart", Loralai said sitting down next to her daughter and hugged her.

"The thing is", Rory said softly, "the whole time I was yelling at him, all I wanted to do was just kiss him. Why is he able to make me hate him and not hate him at the same time…?"

"I don't know hun", Loralai soothed her daughter, "I don't know…"

---

Jess made it back to the diner and threw all his things into his luggage. He was upset and pissed and confused. Why had he come back? Did he seriously think Rory would be waiting with open arms? She was a mom now, if he knew that he wouldn't have come. But was that the truth… would that piece of information stopped him. He sighed and sat on the fold out bed and dropped his head into his hands. He didn't hear Luke come in.

"Are you okay", he asked softly.

"What do you think", Jess muttered behind his hands.

"I think you're beating yourself up for something that's not your fault."

"You know a part of me actually wanted her to wait for me…"

"We both know Rory couldn't wait for you Jess", Luke sighed, "no matter how much you wanted her to…"

"I know…"

Jess started getting up to finish packing his things.

"So you're leaving…"

"She doesn't need me here", Jess said, "she's a mom now… I didn't know that or else I wouldn't have come back…"

"You don't believe that", Luke said, "and what if she had been your kid what then…"

"I don't know…" Jess said, "She's not my kid. Rory doesn't need or want me so I'm gone."

"That's it", Luke said, "You're just going to leave again."

Jess stared at the wall; he didn't want to answer his uncle.

"You know", Luke said harshly, "I can't believe I thought you changed. You're still the same to me. Make sure you lock up."

Luke walked out of the office angry. Jess knew he'd let him down. That's all he ever did. He had always been a disappointment. His mother knew it when she first sent him to Stars Hollow and his uncle knew it now. After finishing packing he gathered his luggage and walked out of Luke's Diner. He got in his car and drove out of town.

He was passing by the sign "You are now exiting Stars Hollow, Thank you for visiting and come back soon…"

He looked in his rearview mirror at the small town he had missed the last decade of his life. He closed his eyes briefly and looked straight ahead driving towards Philadelphia.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't hate me please…. Reviews are love!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luke walked back into the house to find Loralai sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey", she whispered, "I finally got her to go to sleep."

"Hey", he said, "That's good…"

"Is everything okay Luke", Loralai asked worriedly.

Luke sighed and sat down next to his wife.

"Is it the baby", she asked softly.

"No", he said quickly, "it's definitely not the baby… it's Jess…"

"What happened, Luke?"

"He's gone", he whispered because he didn't want to wake Rory.

"Gone", Loralai asked, "he's gone?"

"Yeah", Luke said and looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Where did he go", she asked.

"Back to Philly I'm assuming", Luke said, "he didn't say…"

Loralai looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. "She loves him you know…"

"I know", Luke said, "And you do know he loves her too, right…"

"I know", she nodded.

They both settled back on the couch and stayed that way silently until they decided to go to bed.

---

_Two Weeks Later…_

"Jess", Chris called, "phone!"

"Who is it", Jess called back.

"Some guy named Luke", Chris yelled shrugging, "says he's your uncle."

"I'm not here", Jess told him.

"Jess you've been avoiding his calls since you got back", Chris said, "what the heck happened down there…"

"Reality", Jess said and walked away.

Chris took the call off hold and relayed the message to Luke. He'd been telling him the same thing for two weeks and was getting annoyed of lying for his friend.

"Jess", Chris followed him into the small kitchenette of the publishing house, "you can't keep avoiding your uncle like that man… he's your family…"

Jess sighed. "I know what he's going to say… I don't need to hear what a disappointment I am to him."

"What happened dude", Chris asked.

"I saw her Chris", Jess was finally opening up to his friend, "and I wish I'd just stayed away."

"You can't mean that", Chris was saying. 

"She hates me man", Jess whispered, "and I can't blame her."

Jess walked away without giving any more explanation.

---

"Today's the big day", Loralai was saying.

"Yeah", Rory smiled sadly.

"Okay sweetie", Loralai said, "if you greet Lori that way at the airport she's going to think you don't want her home."

"I know mom", Rory said, "I'm happy… I promise…"

"You can't lie to mommy", Loralai said, "honey Jess is gone… and I don't think he's coming back."

"I know", Rory smiled, "I just…"

"I know baby", Loralai cut her off.

"I love you mom", Rory smiled.

"I love you sweetie", Loralai smiled, "let's go get our princess."

"Yeah", Rory smiled getting up.

---

Lori walked out of the terminal looking for her mom.

"Hey Gilmore!"

She looked up and saw her mother and grandmother. She ran towards them and hugged them. Logan watched from the gate. Rory looked up at him and smiled mouthing a _thank you_ to him. He nodded.

After Logan and Lori saying good bye to each other and promising to call the three girls were on the way back to Stars Hollow.

"Mom", Lori was saying, "California is so pretty and Disneyland was so fun. I love it."

"I'm glad you had fun babe", Rory said, "but I missed you."

"I missed you and grandma and grandpa too."

"We missed you", Loralai said, "and we have something to tell you."

"Now", Rory asked.

"Sure", Loralai smiled, "Lori honey, you're getting a new aunt or uncle."

"What", Lori asked.

"I'm having a baby", Loralai said.

"Really", Lori smiled, "cool!"

Rory smiled softly.

"Mom", Lori asked, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah babe", Rory said looking back. "I'm just glad you are back."

"Me too", Lori said sitting back into her seat.

---

Luke was placing an order to Cesar when his girls walked in so his back was to the door.

"Grandpa", Lori shouted causing him to turn around.

He smiled and walked around the counter to pick her up. He'd missed this little girl so much, that he didn't think he'd ever let Logan take her away again.

"Where's Jess", Lori asked looking around for her new friend, "I brought him something from Disneyland."

Everyone in the diner became silent. They didn't know what to say to Lori since no one had ever indirectly walked out of her life. She was going to be crushed.

"Sweetie", Rory decided as a mother she should be the one to tell her, "Jess is gone."

"What do you mean gone", Lori asked not understanding.

"He went back to Philadelphia", Rory said, "You know… that was where he lived."

"Is he coming back", the little girl asked.

"I don't think so", Rory said softly.

"Oh", Lori said looking down.

"I'm sorry baby", Rory apologized.

"Yeah", Lori said, "me too mom."

---

Luke sat down at his desk in his office. He was looking around the room. He'd tried calling Jess again after seeing Lori was upset to try and talk some sense into him to come back. He'd given up after today because there really was no point in arguing with Jess Mariano.

Luke looked up on his picture mantel and noticed a space in between pictures. He knew immediately what were missing, a framed picture of Luke, Loralai, Rory and Lori on Lori's sixth birthday at the house this year and an old picture of Jess and Rory Christmas Day ten years ago. He smiled knowing his nephew had taken them.

Maybe he didn't have to give up just yet.

---

Jess sat on his bed staring at his bedside desk holding two frames he'd taken from Luke's office. He wondered if Lori was back yet from California and sighed because he'd never see her or her mother again. And that was all his doing.

"Jess", Christ knocked on his door, "you've got a package."

"I'll see it later Chris", he called out not moving.

Chris opted to walk in instead. "It's not from work."

Jess stared at him inviting him in. Chris placed the package on the bed and walked back out. Jess noticed the return address was Luke Danes and wondered if he'd left something and his uncle had mailed it to him. Jess slowly opened the package and smiled when he saw what was inside. He pulled out an autograph book from Disneyland and when he opened it he saw all the character's autographs. He smiled knowing it was a gift from Lori. All the autographs were made out to him and for some reason he knew this was the best gift he'd ever received. He looked over to his phone and wondered if he should in fact call.

---

Rory sat outside of her mom's house on the porch drinking a cup of coffee when she heard the door behind her open.

"Hey honey", Loralai said.

"Hey", Rory smiled.

"You okay", Loralai asked slowly.

"If I said yes would you believe me", Rory asked.

"Nope", Loralai smiled.

"Then I choose not to answer."

"Honey, I don't want you to pine over him", Loralai said.

"I'm pinning mom", Rory said, "I'm hurt."

"Sweetheart", Loralai said, "not because of anything but you pushed him away."

"I know", Rory said, "And now I have a little girl who is upset because of it."

"Honey…"

"Why do you think I haven't dated in six years mom", Rory asked, "because I was trying to avoid this."

"Baby…"

"I'm done", Rory said causing Loralai to look at her confused, "we're moving."

"What", Loralai said, "What do you mean your moving."

"The Times offered me a full time job with at the office", Rory was saying, "and I took it."

"How long have you known", Loralai asked.

"About a week and a half", Rory said.

"When were you going to tell me", Loralai asked.

"I was waiting for the right time", Rory said, "We move this week."

"Oh my God", Loralai closed her eyes and breathed in.

"I'm sorry mom", Rory said.

"I can't believe you'd be this selfish."

"What", Rory asked.

"You're just going to pick up and leave", Loralai said, "Just like that."

"It's a great opportunity mom", Rory was saying.

"Yeah", Loralai said, "well goodnight."

Loralai walked into the house living Rory outside to question her decision.

---

Loralai slid into bed violently causing Luke to stir.

"Loralai", he grumbled, "What's wrong?"

"Rory and Lori are moving to New York", Loralai stated.

"What", Luke asked, "when?"

"Next week", she informed him, "she just told me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart", he said.

"Goodnight Luke."

---

_One Week Later…_

Rory was packing up the car with her and Lori's belongings. Luke had been helping her all morning. She was a little upset because everyone was bidding her farewell except her mom. They hadn't spoken all week and Rory felt bad but she also felt she had to do this.

"Thank you Luke", Rory said softly, "for everything."

"I wish your mom had been here", Luke said.

"Me too", Rory sighed, "well I better go. I still need to make a pit stop in Hartford to see my grandparents."

"Drive safe", Luke told her before closing the door of the car, "call when you get to New York."

"I will", she smiled and waved as she drove away.

---

The doorbell rang at the Gilmore house and the maid opened the door to Rory and Lori.

"Hi", Rory smiled, "I'm here to see my grandparents."

"Yes Miss Gilmore", she said, "they're coming down."

"Rory", Emily Gilmore walked up to greet her granddaughter, "Lori I missed you."

"Hi grandma", they both said.

"Richard", Emily called, "the girls are here!"

Richard Gilmore came out of his study to greet his granddaughters, "Rory, Lori so nice to see you."

"Come in", Emily ushered them in, "lunch will be served in a few minutes…"

"Thanks grandma", Rory smiled.

"So do you have your apartment ready for when you get there", Emily was asking.

"Everything is all set, including a day care for Lori by work", Rory answered.

"Are you excited", Richard asked.

"A little", Rory answered, "what about you Lori, you excited?"

"Yes", Lori answered sadly.

"What's wrong dear", Emily asked.

"Mom didn't watch us leave", Rory answered.

"Was she at the Inn", Emily asked.

"No, she just didn't come out…"

"That's ridiculous…"

Rory shrugged. "It's okay really…"

"Lunch is served Mrs. Gilmore", the maid announced.

"Come, let's have lunch. We don't want to hold you from your trip for very long."

---

Rory was arriving into New York about three hours after leaving her grandparents house. Lori was asleep the whole ride up so she woke her up so they can take their stuff upstairs. All they had were some clothes for the weekend, since the movers would be there on Monday with their furniture.

Rory opened the door to her new apartment and walked in and both girls stood in the center of their two bedroom studio. The Gilmore's had helped her pay for it, since she would never be able to afford it alone.

Rory looked around and sighed. This was home now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please be patient. I'm going somewhere with this I promise. Stay thirsty, because you're thirst is about to finally get quenched.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory answered the door of her apartment one September afternoon.

"Mom", she was shocked to see Loralai on the other side, "what are you doing here?"

"Rory", Loralai said walking in, "I don't want to be that kind of mom. The one who is completely on the outs with her daughter to the point where we only see each other on holidays and/or birthdays and even then the only conversation between us is pass the rolls… I don't want to have the same relationship with you that I had with my mother for so many years… we were best friends first once… weren't we?"

"Mom", Rory sighed leading her to the couch, "we are best friends first…"

"We haven't talked in three months", Loralai continued babbling, "it's been three months… that's the longest we've been apart since that time you dropped out of school…"

"Yeah I remember", Rory said.

"I'm sorry", Loralai apologized, "I freaked and I know I lost major cool mom points for that…"

"It's okay", Rory said, "I can't say I expected you to react any different."

"You expected me to stop speaking to you for three months", Loralai asked.

"Oh yeah that was part of the plan", Rory grinned.

"Why are you cruel to mommy", Loralai asked.

"I love you mom", Rory said, "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

"I'm sorry to baby", Loralai said wrapping an arm around her daughter, "so tell me… how are things in the big apple?"

---

Loralai left Rory's apartment after Lori had gotten home from school. The girls had dinner together, but it was time for Loralai to leave. They promised to call and not go more than an hour without speaking to make up for lost time.

Rory was sitting on the couch proof-reading articles for The Times when her cell phone rang.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey…"

"Hey Logan", Rory smiled.

"How are you", he asked.

"Good and you", Rory answered.

"I'm good… so…. How's Lori", he was trying to make small talk but Rory caught on.

"What's up Logan", Rory laughed, "You've never been one to make small talk."

"I'm just driving around in a cab…"

"Why are you in a cab", Rory asked, "where's your car?"

"In California…"

"And where are you?"

"New York…"

"No", Rory smiled, "really?"

"Really now let me in", he said closing the phone.

Rory got up and went to open her door. She saw him coming up the stairs and smiled. He came up to her and hugged her tightly. Rory led him in to the apartment.

"Do you want some coffee", she asked after he sat down on the couch.

"Sure", he answered, "is Lori asleep?"

"Yeah", Rory said, "she's going to be thrilled. I should wake her."

"Wait Ror", he stopped her, "I didn't just come for Lori this time…"

"You didn't", Rory asked.

"No", he repeated.

"What happened, Logan", Rory asked.

"Lindsay and I broke up", he answered.

"Why?"

"She was jealous of Lori", he said, "and you…"

"But Lori is your daughter", Rory was saying when she realized all that he said, "and what about me?"

"I miss you Ror", he said, "I want it… you me and Lori… we can be a family…"

"Logan", Rory sighed moving away from him, "I already told you… we've been over for years…"

"You can't tell me you have no feelings for me", Logan said.

Rory stayed quiet. He'd always hold a special place in her heart. She'd loved him once.

And he was the father of her child.

"There it is", he said getting closer to her, "I still love you Rory Gilmore."

"Logan I-"

He stepped in and stopped her mid sentence with a kiss. He deepened the kiss and pushed her against the wall. Rory's head was swimming. She didn't know what to think. She stopped the kiss.

"We can't do this", she whispered.

"Rory this is right and you know it", Logan was trying to convince her.

"We can't finish this here", she corrected, "bedroom…"

Logan smiled and took her hand. Rory led him to her bed room.

---

Lori woke up the next morning and got dressed for school. It was weird that her mom didn't wake her up, so she went in to her mother's room.

"Mom", she said trying to wake her up, "mom…"

"Mmmm…" Rory mumbled, "go back to sleep…"

"We're going to be late", Lori said.

Rory's eyes opened and it dawned on her that she wasn't alone in bed. Lori hadn't noticed the other body yet.

"Lori baby", Rory said, "go watch some TV while I get dressed."

"Okay but hurry", Lori was saying, "I don't want to be late."

When she shut the door, an arm snaked around Rory's middle and she smiled. She turned over to see Logan's eyes half open.

"Good morning", he greeted kissing her.

"Good morning", she repeated, "we almost got caught."

"I saw", he smiled.

"Get dressed", Rory smiled, "so your daughter can see you."

"Yes ma'am", Logan grinned and Rory kissed him.

Once they were both dressed they walked out of the room together. Lori was sitting on the counter watching CNN and eating cereal. She saw her father and jumped up to hug him.

"Dad", Lori said hugging him, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend time with you and mom", he said.

"Really", Lori smiled, "I missed you."

"Me too munchkin!"

"Are you going to be here when I get home from school", Lori asked excitedly.

Logan looked at Rory and smiled. "Of course."

---

"Hey man", Jess was talking on his cell phone while walking the streets of New York, "I have a meeting with my editor about the new book. I'll have to talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and walked into the tall building in front of him. He went up to the receptionist and smiled.

"Hi", he said, "my name is Jess and I have an appointment with Mrs. Mallard."

"Welcome to The Times", the receptionist said, "have a seat and she'll be right with you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's EXTREMELY short but I'm building you guys up for the explosive meeting. Stay thirsty guys! I'm going to warn you… it's not going to be all roses and butterflies but I wrote the ending last night and I am pretty happy with it. And I'm sure you all will be too. This chapter was for the Rogan shippers at heart. I figured I'd throw them a bone!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jess sat back in a chair in the waiting room. He'd finished the novel quicker than he expected. He almost wished Rory could read it; she did inspire him to write it. He looked down and closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on his mind, her and Lori. He'd only met the little girl once, but he knew that if he'd had more time with her, he could love her.

"Jess", the receptionist called, "she's ready for you."

He stood up and walked into the small office.

"Good morning Mrs. Mallard", he greeted nodding his head.

"Jess", Mrs. Mallard greeted, "welcome back… I read the book. I couldn't put it down. Where'd you get your inspiration?"

"I went back to my hometown for a few days…"

"Oh so those kooky characters are based on real people", she asked serious.

"Yeah", Jess smiled, "they are…"

"Well", she said, "we're just waiting on my best editor. She'll be taking over this project. She should be getting here any minute."

'It's no problem", Jess said sitting back, "I'm not in a hurry."

---

"Bridget", Rory said running down the hall, "how late am I?"

The receptionist smiled. "Good morning, and your author just got here anyway so its not too bad. What happened to you?"

"Long story", Rory grinned, "tell you later."

"I'm shaking with anticipation."

Rory smiled brightly and knocked on her boss' office door.

"Come in", she heard the muffled response.

"I'm sorry I'm late", Rory walked in excusing herself, "traffic was terrible and I had to take my daughter to school…"

She stopped mid excuse when she saw who was in the office with her boss.

"Jess…"

"Hi Rory", Jess greeted.

"You know each other", Mrs. Mallard asked.

"Yes", they both answered.

"Good", she smiled, "it'll make working together that much easier."

"Um", Rory said, "ma'am… we can't work together… I don't… I… um…"

"What are you blubbering about", Mrs. Mallard asked, "you said you wanted me to give you the next author… You wanted the experience to be an editor… you wanted to move up… I can give the job to someone else..."

"No", Rory stopped her, "it's great. It's going to be great."

Jess smirked from his seat. Rory looked at him and rolled her eyes.

---

Rory opened her apartment and led Jess in.

"Kitchen's over there, couch is there, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go and change."

"Okay", he said sitting on her couch.

Rory stepped into her room and it dawned on her that Jess was in her living room. She never expected to see him again and now they had to work together. She opened her closet looking for something presentable and yet comfortable. She settled on her jeans and a long sleeve blouse.

Rory walked back into the living room and saw Jess looking at her frames.

"Coffee", she offered.

"Sure", he nodded, "so how's Lori…"

"She should be home any minute", Rory answered preparing the coffee, "she's good."

"And Luke and Loralai", he continued.

"Pregnant", she smiled at the thought of her younger brother or sister.

"Yeah", he was saying, "I meant to call Luke recently, I just haven't gotten around to it."

"You should", she nodded.

"I will", he said.

They stared at each other for a moment. Rory handed Jess his cup and walked towards the couch, when she heard the door open.

"Mom", Lori called, "dad says he's going to take us to dinner at that sushi place down the street…"

Rory smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Logan went to kiss her but she moved away.

"Logan", Rory said, "you remember Jess…"

Logan noticed the other person in the room then. "Oh yeah… hey man… I didn't know you were here."

"Jess", Lori yelled and hugged him.

"Hey Lori", he smiled hugging the little girl.

"He wrote a book", Rory smiled, "I'm going to edit it."

"Nice", Logan said placing his arm over Rory's shoulders, "hey we're going to dinner. You're welcome to join."

"No thanks", Jess said letting go of Lori, "I'll just leave you the book and my number and email. Just get back to me when you're done."

"Sure", she smiled.

Jess grabbed his jacket nodded his goodbye's and left.

"Well, it was good to see him again", Logan smiled and kissed Rory's cheek, "now get dressed… we have a dinner reservation."

"Sure", she smiled and went to her room to change.

---

Jess walked out of the apartment building and leaned against the wall. Apparently, Rory and her ex were in fact back together. He wasn't really shocked, that guy was Lori's dad. He sighed, and realized that Rory would know who that book was about the moment she read. He jumped in his car and drove in the direction of Philadelphia.

---

Rory sat on the couch reading through Jess' book. She couldn't put it down. She recognized all the characters and who they were based on. She smiled sadly as she finished, knowing she'd just read Jess' thoughts about his life and especially about her.

She leaned over to pick up the phone. She knew it was late, but she wanted someone to talk to.

"Hello", they picked up on the other line.

Rory stepped out into the balcony for privacy. "Mom…"

"Rory", Loralai sounded concerned, "what happened? Is Lori alright?"

"Yeah, Lori's fine", Rory sniffled.

"What is it then babe", Loralai asked.

"Its Jess", Rory said, "I saw him."

"Where", Loralai sighed.

"Work", Rory answered.

"Why was he there", Loralai asked.

"He wrote a book and my editor was his editor but she passed the job down to me and I have to edit it and it's so good mom but it's about me and Logan's here and we slept together and-"

"Who slept together you and Jess or you and Logan?"

"And I'm so confused because I miss him-"

"Who do you miss", Loralai was asking, "you're making mommy nervous honey."

"I slept with Logan but I miss Jess."

"Oh sweetheart", Loralai said, "doesn't Logan have someone back home…"

"They broke it off and he missed me and he says he wants to be a family…"

"Oh no", Loralai closed her eyes tightly, "this sounds familiar…"

"What", Rory asked.

"Baby, your dad pulled the same stunt at Sookie's wedding that time", Loralai sighed.

"But that was different", Rory was making excuses, "Sherry was pregnant… he had to go back…"

"And when he finds out Lindsay's pregnant Logan's going to run back to her."

"Mom", Rory was crying, "why do I keep making the wrong decisions?"

"I think you need to figure out what it is you really want", Loralai said, "Who you want."

Rory stared at the dark sky. She knew that answer. It was just much more complicated.

---

Jess stepped into his apartment a little after midnight. He'd been driving around for hours. He even drove through Connecticut not knowing what he expected to find. He sighed when he lay on his bed. He found a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Sleep followed soon after along with dreams of Rory and Lori.

---

Logan woke up the next morning and found Rory sitting at the counter drinking her coffee.

"Good morning", he greeted.

She was quiet.

"Rory", he said stepping closer to her, "have you been up all night."

"You need to go", she answered.

"What", he asked.

"I can't be that girl", she said, "the rebound."

"Rory", Logan was saying.

"I can't be your fall back girl Logan", Rory said, "I loved you once but those feelings aren't the same anymore."

"It's Jess isn't it", Logan asked.

"Yeah", Rory sighed, "you were right. He's always had my heart."

"I can't compete with the one", Logan said softly.

"I'm sorry Logan", Rory apologized.

"You can't be sorry", Logan said, "You and he are real. I knew it the first time I saw you two together at the diner. I just didn't want to believe it. Yesterday confirmed it."

Rory smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She watched him walk to the room to gather his things. Rory jumped off the stool and went to wake up Lori.

"Baby wake up", she soothed.

"Mom", Lori mumbled, "it's Saturday."

"We're going to Stars Hollow."

"What", Lori said.

"Come on don't you want to see grandma and grandpa", Rory asked.

"Yeah", Lori said getting out of bed, "is dad coming with us?"

"No sweetie", Rory said, "your dad is going back to California."

Lori nodded. "I understand."

"You do", Rory smiled tickling her daughter.

"Yeah", Lori smiled, "I know you and dad aren't together mom."

"I'm sorry honey", Rory was apologizing a lot lately.

"Don't be", Lori smiled, "so let's go home."

"Yeah", Rory grinned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Almost done! Two chapters left… so it'll be done posting on Friday… stay thirsty….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Luke", Loralai mumbled nudging his side, "someone's at the door… go get it…"

He groaned in response. "You."

"What if it's a homicidal maniac", Loralai insisted, "go open it."

"If it was a homicidal maniac I doubt he'll knock first", Luke rolled his eyes behind his closed eye lids.

"Fine", Loralai grumbled rolling out of bed. She wrapped her bathrobe around and walked downstairs toward the front door, "I'm coming… I'm coming… you can stop ringing the doorbell now."

She slammed open the door and her eyes opened wide in shock. "Rory, Lori! Luke! Luke!"

Luke was already coming down the stairs. "Don't bother taking her you'll just be paying me to get her off your hands in an hour…"

"Luke", Loralai said, "it's not a maniac… its Rory and Lori… they're back!"

He started picking up speed and met his wife at the door. "Rory, Lori, welcome home…"

Rory and Lori hugged them both for what seemed like forever. Loralai shed a few tears thanking the Heavens for returning her daughter.

"I've missed you kid", she repeated over and over.

"I've missed you too mom", Rory sighed while still hugging her mom and Luke.

---

The four of them were sitting at the small kitchen table having breakfast.

"So", Loralai broke the ice, "are you going after him?"

Rory had filled them in on what happened the last couple of hours of her life. The last three months were quiet compared to the last couple of days. She had slept with Logan, she'd seen Jess, she'd sent Logan back home, and now she was here.

"Honey", Loralai said softly, "are you going after him?"

"I don't think he wants me to mom."

"I think he's tired of chasing you."

Rory started to get defensive. "He doesn't chase mom. He drops in unexpectedly and disappears into thin air as fast as he can. That's his proverb."

"That's not fair to him Rory and you know it."

"Oh so now you're defending him", Rory said standing up, "when did you suddenly become 'Team Jess'."

"I'm not 'Team Jess'", Loralai said, "I'm Swiss remember… I'm neutral…"

"I need air", Rory got up, "Lori, can you stay with grandma and grandpa…"

"Yeah mom", she said softly.

"I'll be back."

Rory walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

"Well", Loralai sighed, "that went well."

---

Rory walked until she ended up in her favorite part of town; the bridge. She almost half-expected Jess to be sitting there, like so many times he had been. She knew she was alone, however. Rory walked out to the middle of the bridge and sat down with her feet hanging over the water. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt tears shed from her eyes, but she couldn't remember when she'd started crying. Maybe she started ten years ago and never really stopped. She sobbed as memories flashed before her.

"_So it's been a couple of days since you made the big decision", Jess said with his arm around Rory's waist walking away from the video store, "you still going to Yale?"_

"_Yes I am", Rory answered, "it's got all the classes I want, some really great teachers and plus you know as an added bonus it's really close to here."_

"_22.8 miles", Jess said quickly._

"_How'd you know that?"_

"_Do you yahoo", he asked._

"_You looked it up", Rory asked shocked._

"_Yeah", he answered nostalgically._

"_You looked it up", she stated._

"_I just hit a couple of buttons on a computer", he answered._

"_You looked it up", she smirked._

"_I was bored", he excused, "there was nothing on T.V and I was fooling around. It was something to do, that's it."_

"_You looked it up", she teased and wrapped her arm around him._

_Jess pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head._

Rory smiled at the memory. Even though she'd never admit it now, at the time, Jess had been one of her biggest deciding factors in her decision to go to Yale. She'd written him on her pro list. When Loralai had seen that list, she didn't mention Jess' name, but Rory knew her mom knew then how she felt about him.

"_Oh yeah, when I was getting a locker for my backpack, at the bus stop there was this guy and he was just standing there staring at me, instead of ignoring him, I just fixed him with a really withering stare", Rory was telling Jess as they walked through New York._

"_Now that I've gotta see", Jess said._

"_No", she smiled._

"_Oh come on", he was telling her, "let me see your withering stare."_

"_It's dangerous", she said, "I could hurt you."_

"_I've been hurt before", he said._

"_No", she said._

"_I'm disappointed", he pouted._

It should have been obvious to her back then. Everyone around her knew, including her mother and Dean. She'd traveled on a city bus just to spend the day with him. After that he had to have known how she felt. That's why he came back.

"_What are you doing her", she asked when she saw him by the lake._

"_Hello to you too", he replied._

"_Is everything okay", she really had been concerned._

"_You look nice", he was changing the subject._

"_Thank you", she said, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I moved back."_

"_What", Rory couldn't believe it._

"_I moved back", he repeated._

"_But… what… why?"_

"_Just, wanted to", he shrugged._

That was when Rory had kissed him. There was something about knowing that someone voluntarily placed themselves somewhere they hated just to be close to you. She had gone to Sookie's wedding with Dean, but she had kissed someone else. After that, she left for the summer. But when she got back, a few weeks later, she and Jess were together.

"_So, tell me what your decision about smoking that depending on", Rory asked Jess while he leaned against a pump in front of Gypsy's. _

"_What's gonna happen", he answered._

"_When", she asked even though she knew._

"_Now", he said softly and pulled her closer to kiss her._

There first real kiss was initiated by her, but there first official kiss he initiated all by himself. Rory smiled at their awkwardness that first day.

"_You've read this before", Rory said looking at the book Jess had "borrowed" a few days earlier. _

"_About forty times", he said nodding._

"_I thought you said you didn't read much", Rory smiled knowingly._

"_Well", he shrugged, "what is much? Goodnight Rory."_

"_Goodnight Dodger", she nicknamed him._

"_Dodger", it'd only take him a second to figure it out._

"_Figure it out", she smiled turning to walk home._

"_Oliver Twist", he called after her._

_Rory turned around and smiled, before turning back to walk home. She never noticed Jess' smirk._

Rory smiled to herself.

"Can I know what you are smiling about?"

"Hey Luke", Rory said wiping her tears.

"Can I sit", he gestured to the spot next to her on the bridge.

"It's a free bridge", she said scooting.

"I think", he said sitting down, "Taylor might argue against that."

Rory smiled. "You're probably right."

"So", he said leaning forward looking at her, "what are you thinking of?"

"Just memories", she answered.

"About", he stretched the word.

Rory smiled. "This place reminds me of him."

"It reminds me of him too", Luke said pointing to a spot, "you see that over there…. I pushed him into the lake right there."

Rory laughed. "I know… he told me…"

"He did huh", Luke asked.

"He'd even offered for me to push him that day."

"You should have taken him up on the offer. It was cathartic."

"What's up Luke", she knew he was up to something.

Luke smiled. "You know me well."

"I've known you most of my life."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. Rory stared at it for a few seconds before he started talking again.

"It's all his information. It's pretty reliable. I've been calling, even though he hasn't answered or returned my calls. And a couple of months ago I sent a package that was never returned."

Rory stared at him open mouth.

"You can use it or toss it in the lake. It doesn't matter. Do what ever you want with it. What ever you think you need to do."

He stood up and sighed. "I'll leave you to decide."

Luke walked away, probably back to the house. She stared at the paper once again. She didn't believe in signs of any kind. She'd never even really believed in a "higher power", until now that is. This really had to be fate.

She now knew, more than ever, what she had to do.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sure you all know what's coming. Does she drop it in the water? Does she put it away and never look back? Or does she use it? Tune in next time… I have absolutely nothing to do until about after 2:00 EST so I will most probably be posting the last chapter. It's half way done, since the end has been written for about a week and half or something. I know I promised the ending tonight, but shock I went out to dinner tonight with friends. Who would have thought that I had friends? I'm totally kidding ha ha. I'm not anti-social at all. By the way… as a little disclaimer for you, all the _italics _are actual clips/moments between Jess Mariano (Milo Ventimiglia) and Rory Gilmore (Alexis Bledel). I, in no way, shape or form, own them. I wish I did though. There was some really good writing in there. Well, until next time… stay thirsty!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Chris", Jess called out when he heard the doorbell ring, "I pay you to do a job and that's to get the door."

Chris popped his head in from the other room. "Oh forgive me master. I had no idea my job description was to be 'Jess' Slave'. I must have missed the fine print on that one."

He went back to what he was doing.

"Die", Jess mumbled getting up to get the door.

"I really hope that's someone trying to sell something for you", Chris mocked, "you're just so cheery this morning."

"Die twice", Jess scowled.

"Sure grandpa", Chris mocked.

Jess reached the door and opened it. "If you're selling something we're not interested", he said shutting the door again.

"I'm not selling anything, Jess."

He held the door open right before closing it. He had the home team advantage, he could close the door in her face and she'd definitely get a clue then. But on the other hand, he'd never know why she really came.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"Can I come in", Rory asked.

Jess stepped aside without answering, so she took that as a yes.

"It's a nice place", she commented when she walked in.

"It's a bookstore/publishing house", he mumbled, "no big deal."

She nodded her head and smiled awkwardly.

"But thank you", he said.

She smiled a real smile. "You're welcome."

"What are you doing here, Rory", he asked again.

"I needed to talk to you", she said.

"Could of called, email, smoke signal", he said shrugging.

"This needed to be in person", she answered.

He nodded his head and walked towards the kitchen. "You want some coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask", she smiled.

"Yes then", he smiled for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Thank you Jess", she said sitting at the counter, "so I read the book."

Jess paused at the coffee machine for a split second. "And…"

"And it was great", she smiled, "I read it in one night. I couldn't put it down."

"So you're review will say a real page turner", Jess said, "Thanks… look forward to it."

"Jess", Rory said as he handed her the cup, "I sent Logan home the next morning."

"What do you want me to say", he asked, "good for you… he wasn't 'the one'… better luck next time… what Rory…"

"You don't have to say anything", she said.

"Good then you're done here", he said walking away.

"Jess…."

"No Rory", Jess said, "I hope you didn't come here for sympathies cause you are not getting them from me."

"I didn't", she said slowly.

"Good", he said loudly, "the door's that way… I'm sure you can find your way home."

"I thought I did", she mumbled grabbing her purse.

"What did you say", he asked while her back was turned.

"I don't know what you're so mad at me for…"

Jess just stared at her as she turned around.

"You wrote a book where you made all you're hometown friends look like buffoons… you made me look like a selfish brat… Is that really what you think of me?"

"No", Jess said.

"Why did you leave", Rory asked.

"You told me to."

"No I mean ten years ago", Rory said, "You had to have known I knew that day on the bus. I saw your bag and I waited for you to say it. Why didn't you say anything? All you told me was you couldn't take me to prom. That's the last thing you ever said to me. If you would have told me to wait for you Jess… damn it I would have!"

"I have never regretted a decision so much in my life."

"It doesn't change the fact you left without saying goodbye. Without even saying anything at all…"

"What did you want me to say", Jess was getting angry, "I'm sorry I can't take you to prom because I skipped so much school they're not letting me graduate oh and by the way Luke kicked me out so I'm going to find my dad."

"I would of tried to help you", Rory said.

"How Rory", Jess asked, "you're mom wasn't exactly lighting candles for me so it's not like I could have stayed with you…"

"I loved you", Rory said softly causing Jess to soften his expression.

"If it means anything… I loved you too…"

"And now", Rory asked.

"I've always loved you Rory Gilmore and I always will."

"I'm sorry", Rory said, "for yelling…"

"I deserved it", he said.

Jess stepped closer to Rory and she moved a little back. He felt sudden déjà vu and he was taken back to their first couple of awkward kisses.

"What are you doing", she whispered.

"Just stand still", Jess said.

Rory smiled and leaned in kissing Jess. Their kiss started slow until he deepened it, placing his hands on her cheeks. They pulled away at the same time.

"I've missed you."

"Jess", Rory pulled away, "it's not just me anymore… I come with a package… I have Lori to think about… I need to know you're not going to bolt at the first sign of trouble-"

Jess cut her off with another kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere", he smiled.

"You promise", Rory grinned.

"I promise", Jess said, "Rory I love you and Lori's great. I'm not letting you both go…"

"Good answer."

Rory leaned in and kissed him softly. Jess deepened the kiss. They both smiled into the kiss. It was the ending of one lifetime, but the beginning of another. Rory knew from that moment on, all she needed was back in Stars Hollow and right in front of her. She smiled and leaned her forehead against Jess' placing butterfly kisses all over his face and kissing him deeply all over again.

The end!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so that's the ending… I told you it'd be happy… Hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to review!


End file.
